Cody Gallio
History Early Life Cody Charlotte (Born " Cody Gallio ") is the first born child, and son of Delilah Gallio, and Jace Guo. He was born November 7, 1842, on the compound, in the French Quarter of New Orleans where Cody and his father resided. Delilah had abandoned Cody after his birth, leaving him alone with his father who had taken care of him. In his early years of growing up, he was taught to control his abilities through his father. Cody at a young age wore a talisman in which gave him control over his devastating magical gift. He was taught many incantations by his father, soon enough growing to an age of understanding it himself. Cody attended Warren Easton High School for boys. Other than the things Cody had lost as a child he had a happy childhood. At the age of sixteen Cody had come home one day only to find that he had been left alone, abandoned by his father. This had taught Cody a valuable life lesson at such a young age, giving him issues of trust through his lifetime. He searched his home for any trace of his father, only finding bits of information, enough of a woman named Selene Gallio, who was located in Chicago. Not too soon after being abandoned, Cody ran from his hometown and fled to Chicago. Chicago 1858 Cody had gained a friend in Chicago, Illinois, this friend allowing Cody to stay with him until he could find his own place. One night months later from the time Cody had moved in with this friend, he had gained a vision, the vision revealing to him a killing in which he had killed someone. That next night Cody and his friend had gotten into an argument and he had gotten very angry. Cody used The First blade and impaled his friend with it, killing him, activating The First Curse. Cody covered the murder by staging a death of his own and said friend, burning the home down. After the killing, Cody soon went on a killing spree, unconsciously aware. The First Curse The First Curse, also known as The Mark of Cain, or The Mark, was a symbol created to seal away The Darkness. God first gave the curse to Lucifer, who transferred the curse to Cain. The Mark is now transferred to Cody. If the Mark is removed, it will release The Darkness upon Earth. The Origin of the curse is dated back to before God's creations of the universe, before the Archangels, light and even God, there was the Darkness. God and the Archangels defeated the Darkness in a horrible war and he locked the Darkness away, creating the mark as a seal for the Darkness. The Mark had corrupted all those who had possessed it. Upon Cody's first time welding the blade, he felt a murderous rage that hadn't passed after he murdered his first victim but continued. It gave Cody complete control over the blade. Of every killing, he would first gain a vision of the killing as a warning, under The Mark's influence. During each killing, the bearer of The Mark becomes horribly angry. When Cody became consciously aware of what he had been doing, he hadn't wanted to stop and began to kill freely. If and when the bearer receives a wound that'd result in death, the Mark turns their soul into a Knight of Hell, so that it can live on, and never perish. If the bearer does not satisfy the Mark, by killing, it will slowly but steadily turn them into a demon. Although there is a way to remove the curse, it remains unknown to many. New Orleans Through several years of killing, he gained semi-immortality through draining the life-force of his victims, in which it suppressed his age. Cody returned to his hometown in New Orleans, 1910. He had bought his childhood home back, and continue his life in New Orleans. In 1922 Cody had an evening out at a club. There had been a stunning woman that caught Cody's eye, and he walked up to her. He asked for her name, and.in return, she whispered and told him "not here". Cody followed the woman outside of the club, into the alleyway. She had taken hold of his hand, and began chanting. Cody hadn't been afraid, having gained a feeling and knew he could trust her. The woman soon to be revealed as Katrina Gallio revealed to Cody that they had been related. Katrina stayed with Cody in New Orleans for a short time, only to clean Cody's lifestyle and show him a better way of living, in which she did, also giving him information on their family. Months later Katrina and Cody parted ways, but remain in contact with one another. Traveling Cody spent years traveling the world, never settling in one place for long. Throughout his time of travel, Cody has collected many grimoires scattered across the world. Selene Gallio In 2013 Cody and Katrina reunited. Katrina had located her mother in England and offered Cody to come along. Cody had gone along with Katrina. Through their time in England Cody and Katrina had seen many beautiful sites, resulting in Cody revealing he had never been, and Katrina stating that she had only been once. Cody and Katrina had been led into a trap, set by Selene, and attacked by a group of sired vampires. They both succeeded in defeating the vampires, leaving one alive, in which the vampire-led them to Selene. Cody and Katrina had used an incantation and weakened Selene's power, though when it came to the time of killing her Katrina hadn't been able to, stating "She's still my mother". Through this moment of weakness, Selene had broken free and defeated them both. Katrina stayed in England with Cody for nearly a week, until she had left. New Orleans Cody called Katrina and spoke with her, and she had told Cody of everything that had happened since they last talked, which led Cody into wanted to come to New Orleans. Cody returned to New Orleans to help Katrina find a way to defeat Zion. Katrina went to the Hellfire clubs new location to find Selene. He opened a portal to Katrina and there he had met Vice, who Katrina spoke to him about, being involved romanticly. Cody split up with the two to locate Selene, only being led into a mental illusion by Wyngarde, in which he played along. Cody found Wyngrade underneath the surface of the ground where he had entered his mind and found where Selene had been, then killing Wyngarde after. Cody, Katrina, and Vice spoke to Selene, while Vice threw shady insults at her, Cody as well. In talking to Selene, she revealed that Cody had been Delilah's son, and she abandoned him after he had been born. Selene agreed to help them defeat Zion after Vice made an offer. Laura Gallio had found them, through locating Katrina and she had seen Selene. Selene revealed to her that she had killed her father, and Laura was upset and Katrina comforted her before Selene sent them all away. Cody introduced himself to Laura, his cousin and parted ways with Katrina and Laura. Cody returned back to New Orleans a few days after, to see how Katrina was. He and Katrina had been talking and she told him that she had wanted to bind her magic, due to her current lifestyle. Cody told Katrina: "People are afraid of us, that's a good thing.". Minutes later, the Harvest girl, Davina Harkness had attacked Katrina and Cody in Katrina's club, placing a sleeping hex on Katrina. Cody attacked Davina, who put him down by bursting blood vessels in his brain. Not too long after, Davina's brother, Nathan came into the club and encountered a barrier in which Davina had put up, to prevent them from leaving, and possibly prevent anyone from entering. Her brother explained that he knew Davina's magic, which was crafty, witty and clever and he was able to undo both the barrier spell and the sleeping hex. Katrina had wanted to kill Davina, and Cody had told her not to. Nathan told the two he could locate Davina if they'd help him, in which Katrina said no and Cody answered yes for the both of them. They found Davina at the docks, suffering from a mental and emotional breakdown. Cody had helped Davina, guiding her emotions with his empathic ability. After helping her, Nathan had thanked the two and went off to the Xavier School in New York, for Davina to be in a better environment. Powers & Abilities Gallio Magic: He has destructive magical force through his family's bloodline of magic. He has gained a great deal of knowledge over mystical power throughout his time of living. * Warping: He is able to warp across great distances, either alone or with others. * Energy Projection: He is able to generate mystical power into forms of energy bolts. They are long ranged and allow him to affect the person, or object attacked with said energy, or send them unconscious. * Psychic Defense: He is able to avoid mental intrusion or detection through his magic which can be unstable at times. * Dark Half: If undergone intense emotions or abuse of dark magic, he can transition into a demonic form of himself, allowing the mark complete control over him. * Portals: He can open portals of energy with his mind, allowing him to transport himself across any given distance. * Empathy: